


A Wet War | CHANGJIN

by iamstaynotstray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horny Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Seo Changbin, Smut, Soft Seo Changbin, Teasing, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Tsundere, changjin - Freeform, dating bandmate, flirting Hyunjin, horny Hyunjin, hot term, hyunjin is words player, just read because i don't wanna SPOIL, kiss, mature - Freeform, pervert Hyunjin, relationship in real life, soft, stfu just READ, tsundere Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstaynotstray/pseuds/iamstaynotstray
Summary: Do you remember when Changbin slept on Hyunjin's body when they were filming I am YOU MV? Literally, there was something happen that time...





	A Wet War | CHANGJIN

 

 

***

.

.

.

.

.

 

It was sunday, all of the members were filming I AM YOU music video. This was their second day of filming. Of course all of them was freaking tired, since they just had two concerts behind.

There was Hyunjin who extremely bored. He keep playing his phone, scrolling down instagram and twitter, reading some fans' comments, sometimes he stalking their accounts too, especially for who own Changjin fan account. Yes, Hyunjin wouldn't lie, he oftenly stalking them, actually he would stalk another ship accounts too, like Changlix? Everytime he stalk them, he'd laugh out loud. Why? Of course because of those damn theories. 

Why would they think that his boyfriend date Felix? Was it because they hug each other? Smile each other? If it was so, he should've date JYP because they hug each other, right?

Well, also him and Jeongin. People thinking the same. Seungmin and him too. Hyunjin not gonna lie, he was hurt because all of this. And sometimes this case made him and Changbin little bit uncomfortable and jealous each other. Just imagine, your friends pairing you with another guy, and do that in front of your fucking boyfriend. Don't tell me how hurt it was.

Was the way Changbin always **tried to kiss** Hyunjin even in the public not enough to show that they were a **couple**? Have STAYs ever **thought** , that the **actual** **dating** here was Changbin and him? That the **actual kissing** in **real life** was Changbin and him? That who actual had se—

"Hyunjin, you okay?" Bang Chan caught him out at suddenly, made the younger blinked.

Hyunjin nodded as he brushed his hair. He miss his Binnie, his adorable boyfriend. "Where's Binnie?"

"No idea." Said Chan with his hand held a cup of juice.

Hyunjin took a deep breath as he look around. All around him was a mess, there were staffs who walk across the rooftop, all the members playing around like crackheads-TRULY-crackheads, and the furnitures scattered everywhere.

"Gotta go." Hyunjin finally stood up as he stretching his hands. Chan gave him a nod as a yes.  
   
As soon as Hyunjin stood up, he took a little walk with his eyes searching for his boyfriend eagerly. _'Where are you my bee?'_

But lowkey, Hyunjin couldn't find his Binnie. As he tired to find, finally he took a seat on a couch wherever it was with his back rested on it. Before he could close his eyes, Hyunjin felt a tug on his foot, and there was a mumble in front of him.

"Oh, Binnie? Where were you? Been searching you everywhere.." Hyunjin stood up rushly as he saw his Binnie with a messy face.

"Uhmm.." There was nothing but mumbles and whimpers from Changbin's mouth.

Hyunjin frowned once he saw Changbin's appearence. His look was sleepy, his hair was messy, and his eyes showed something which was sexy? The taller asked himself, why would he think like that? Sleepy binnie was sexy? Maybe. "What's with that face?"

The older say nothing but threw his small body to Hyunjin's. Put his arms around Hyunjin's neck, feet intertwined with the taller's. Now Changbin's face level on Hyunjin's lower chest. "Pull me up, Jinnie. Hop me on, please,"

"No."

"Ahh, or i'll bite you."  
   
"You won't."

Changbin smirked as he got Hyunjin's answer. With no any hesitation he down his face little bit then bit Hyunjin's chest, made the younger jolted. 

"AW!"

Hyunjin lost his balance making the both of them fell onto the couch with Changbin was on top him. The smaller chuckled as he saw the reaction then hug the taller sincerely, he didn't forget to bury his v-shaped face into Hyunjin's crook neck. 

"What was that?! You bit me!" Hyunjin yelled as he shook his body.

"I just play around." Said Changbin with his face still buried in Hyunjin's neck.

"Play around, you arse." Hyunjin mumbled then rolled his eyes.

"I'm so fucking sleepy, Jinnie."

"So sleep on the couch, not on my—"

"Shuush, let me sleep on my boyfriend's body." 

Hyunjin got silent. His face reddened rushly because of Changbin's words. Of course it wasn't the first time Changbin said something this sweet and blatantly. Hyunjin surely knew that his boyfriend was tsundere-type boy, which means he oftenly say such things. That's why he always getting red everytime Changbin said something sweet.

"No, you just bit me. You can't sleep on me." Hyunjin tried to make himself hard to get. Ain't gonna lie, Hyunjin so fucking please to had his boyfriend sleep on him. Who wouldn't? He just acted and played around, besides, he likes to tease Changbin.

"You're pissed me off, Jinnie-ah! I just want to sleep!" Changbin sulking as he grind his body to Hyunjin's as a revenge. Little did he know, he slightly brushed his lower body on the younger's.

The taller gasp as he felt that moves on top him. He can clearly felt the smaller body on his. And also his lower part, which was so fucking dangerous. _No, not there. It wouldn't end good._ "Hyung stop it! Don't move!"

Changbin understood immediately. He just smirked  as he buried his face to Hyunjin's neck. Then he burst his breath to it as he start whimpering. Hyunjin got panic once he felt Changbin's breath on his neck and also that slightly move on him.

"Hyung? What's got into you at suddenly? Why so clingy?" Hyunjin whispered harshly as he frowned. Deep inside him, he really tried as calm as he could. The taller couldn't believe that Changbin would do this such sexy things on him in the first place.

Changbin did nothing but slightly kissed Hyunjin's neck made the taller's eyes and mouth open widely. Hyunjin swore to god, this Changbin was different than before. It wasn't Changbin he knew. "Hyung, what—"

"What? Don't you like it, Jinnie?" Asked Changbin with a pout.

"No, i—i mean, yes, i like it, but—"

"But?"

"It's in public, Hyung, we couldn't—"

"Hei Changbin Hyung! Hei Hyunjin!" Hyunjin's words was cut off by someone's voice which was Felix's. The blonde just approached from nowhere then rushly took a seat beside them. Hyunjin got more panic, he just couldn't help himself from this hot situation. Of course not.

"Oh—hello Felix!" Greeted Hyunjin as calm as he could. He glanced to the blonde who enjoying his snacks beside him.

"What are you doi—is Binnie Hyung sleeping?" Now Felix faced them both who clung each other intimately, chest to chest, body to body.

"Ye—yes!" Hyunjin stuttered once he felt Changbin licked his neck passionately. Circling his soft skin and little bit pressed it. Shit. The fire burnt his skin to the core, the back of his shivering, and he's getting sweating all over his body. The taller was grateful because Felix couldn't see it since Changbin buried his face into his crook neck perfectly, so no one could see it, at least don't realize it.

Felix nodded following a smile after. He continued ate his snacks while his hand busy with his phone. Hyunjin relieved as he find out Felix lost his attention on the two.

"Hyung, stop it! Everyone would see it!" The taller whispered as low as he could. But it seemed Changbin didn't care about Felix who seated beside them, so with all of his unbelievable behaviour, he brushed his crotch to Hyunjin's, then slightly rub it to his. Changbin didn't stop there, he little bit moaned right into Hyunjin's ear.

Before Hyunjin could react with all of his action, Changbin whispered rushly. "Don't. Don't make a sound. Or Felix will know, Jinnie..."

Hyunjin obeyed, he shut his eyes and mouth hardly, let the sensation kill him right away. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't! Was this his Changbin? Seo Changbin? Right now, who rub his own fucking crotch to his and let out that moans?! After all this time? Why must now? Can they just do that privately and peacely?

Of course it wasn't their first time to through a hot term. But what made Hyunjin freaked out was the way his binnie initiated in the first place. He never did that before, even when their first time, Hyunjin was the one who started all over.

With still all of his hot acts, the older keep brushed his lower part to Hyunjin's with slowly yet certain motion. Of course he wouldn't go fast, since they did it in public, he must play safe and sound. By the time Changbin let out his tongue and placed it on Hyunjin's inner ear. Run it from the inside to the outside, then slightly suck the outer part. Hyunjin's brain get boiled once he got that action. He bit his lower lip try to not make any sound, shut his eyes as hard as he could. His heart beating fast, faster than his own blood flow inside his body.

"A—ah!" At the end, Hyunjin couldn't help it, he let out a moan once Changbin brushed his crotch to his more more harder then pressed it constantly. And now Felix look straight at them with his his eyebrows against each other.

"Hyunjin? Are you okay, mate?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened. He got stuttered. "Uhm—AH—ahaha! Yes! It's just—"

Hyunjin couldn't continue his words because the smaller pressed that dangerous part to the taller's once again following sucked his neck harder than before made him totally lost his mind and hard. Yes, he's totally hard right now. Totally  _'Shit, fuck, this horny boy—'_

"Are you really? You seem hurt, though." Felix mubled as he put another chips into his mouth.

This time Hyunjin lost his patience, he finally stood up rushly with still his Binnie in his arms, held him like a toddler, then said to Felix without face him before they dissapear. "Uhm—Felix, i think i should find a bed or something for Binnie Hyung. He's totally sleepy now. Bye!"

The blonde frowned once he heard those words then muttering. "Bed? In here? On Rooftop?" 

***

***

"Aw!" Changbin hissed when he found Hyunjin seated him on the counter table little bit rudely. "You hurt me Jinnie,"

"You hurt me more, baby." Hyunjin said with no expression on his face, made Changbin reddened and scared at the same time. Now they separated in the toilet room, with Hyunjin's back rested on the door and Changbin sat on the counter across the taller.

They both got silent, keep staring each other. Hyunjin's sharp eyes stab rightly into Changbin's dark eyes. The two just doing that for a minute even though they had boner already.

Hyunjin slightly licked his thick lips once he saw a bulge in the middle of Changbin's legs. But lowkey the older wrap his legs immediately once he realized Hyunjin staring his embarassing part. The face of his of course as red as blood and as sweet as strawberry. _Hyunjin just wanna eat him up._

"So you just did that and gone?" Hyunjin spoke up finally, his face showed up something that dissapointed after Changbin wrapped his beautiful legs. He thought his boyfriend have no intention to do that at suddenly.

The smaller kept silent as he ducked his reddened face, made the taller sure that he changed his mind. Actually Changbin didn't know how to say. And yes, he really want it, desperately want it. But—he was too fucking shy to say it. After everything he just did, Changbin realize that he was embarassing himself to do such things to Hyunjin.

_'Why did i do that to Hyunjin in this time?!'_

_'Changbin you're out of the line!'_

_'You're fucking pervert!'_

_'What would Hyunjin think of you!'_

_'He would hate—'_

"Baby Binnie," Changbin startled by the voice. He was nervous, he was afraid, he was shy to see Hyunjin's face who stood in front of him now, that's why he keep staring to the taller's feet and that boner too. _'I want to touch it, for Seungmin's savageness' sake. I want to—'_

"Bee Hyung, look at me." Hyunjin reach out Changbin's face, made the older faced him now. But the older tried to ignore the gaze once again, he was too embarassed to face the younger.

"Hei, hei, Bee, look at me." Called Hyunjin again with his hands cup Changbin's v-shaped face sincerely and certainly, made the older gave up.

The two now staring each other's eyes. Hearts beating fast, sweats cover up, and desires burst them out. Hyunjin lean over to Changbin's ear as he whispered. "Bee, if you don't want to, just say it. It's okay, i'm okay."

He gave him a distance between them then smiled beautifully made Changbin melted away like an ice in desert. Hyunjin added as he took Changbin's hand, intending to get rid all of this off. "So, let's go out. All the members waiting fo—"

Hyunjin was cut off once he felt Changbin tug his shirt slightly pull it closer, made the taller face him again. "I—i—"

The taller just gave him a frown, pulled his eyebrows up waiting for the next words come out from Changbin's mouth.

At the end Changbin didn't say anything but reached out Hyunjin's big hand and put it on his cheek. He shut his eyes, enjoyed the sensation of Hyunjin's big hand on his face, slightly caress and smell it like there was no tomorrow.

Hyunjin amazed by this action. He couldn't believe Changbin did this on him. The taller couldn't believe it more when the shorter kissed his hand, finger by finger motionly with those eyes look straightly to his.

Changbin then lead Hyunjin's hand down to his chest where he let the taller knows his heart beating fast as fuck. Their eyes met again. Hyunjin could see that the older was being hesitate yet try hard. He likes this Changbin one.

A few seconds later, with all of his guts, Changbin lead the younger's hand down to his middle, where you can find out a couple abs there, then he lead more down untill their hands ended up at a bulge on Changbin's crotch. The smaller gulped then panting as he look straight into Hyunjin's sharp eyes made the taller want to die right at this time.

"Oh, baby," 

Hyunjin panting then brushed his lips to Changbin's harshly. The position with Changbin sat on the counter was totally supporting him to attack the older. He pushed the smaller's lips deeper, sucked it and licked it. His left hand held the older's shoulder, while the other held on the older's back head, in order to kept him still. Their lips and body against each other like it was a war, _a wet war_. On the other hand, Changbin tried to keep up as he could. He bit Hyunjin's lower lips before he open his mouth wider. The taller pushed his tongue inside the shorter, he search for a tongue try to play with it.

Once he found Changbin's tongue, he immediately lick it, push it with his and impatiently suck it. Hyunjin didn't stop he keep doing that as he played with Changbin's hard palate, tickling it with his tongue made the older couldn't help but moan. Changbin's hands squeezed hardly to Hyunjin's waist, when the taller's hands try to reach his ass. The younger smirk for a win. Then he sucked Changbin's lips again, suck his lower lips which was so tiny and cute. He spit on it then lick it like it was their last time.

_'Did he just—'_

Changbin little bit startled with this action. The way Hyunjin looked down to him and cupped his face up, then slightly fell his saliva off to his lower lips motionly, made Changbin harder and harder than before. _He found it sexy as fuck._ Changbin wasn't hesitate to swallow some of Hyunjin's saliva before the taller licked the saliva around his mouth then crushed their lips again. Even Changbin could taste the younger's saliva in his mouth, it seemed like Hyunjin just drank something sweet, that's why he really could feel the taste. Neither way Hyunjin. The taller could feel the taste of Changbin's too. He could taste orange just mixed with it.

At the same time Hyunjin reached out Changbin's head, brushed the older's hair with his long fingers. Caressed them lovingly then massage the scalp. He wants to Changbin get relax yet hotter. The smaller won't get lost, he reached out Hyunjin's head too then did the same, although he little bit get difficult to reach the taller's head because of their height difference.

Changbin swore, he wouldn't mess it up, neither Hyunjin, even they were in the middle of work now. The two panting, give each other breath and desire. Mouth to mouth, body to body. It felt like they lost oxygen in their brains, blood just vanished away, changing to craveness and craziness filled up their bodies instead. The heatbeats of the two answering, screaming, and pounding each other, like they were in their own world, nobody distub them. All they want to do is...

_Touch..._

_Kiss..._

_Lick..._

_Suck.._

_Melted together as one..._

Now they drooling on each other's lips. Especially Changbin, his and Hyunjin's saliva flow down to his jaw because the taller attack his mouth rudely. Once Hyunjin find out, he stop, then moved his tongue to the jaw, lick the saliva from lower to upper, with his hands finally reached Changbin's curvy ass, then slightly squeezed it constantly.

"A—ah!" Finally Changbin let out a really clear moan which Hyunjin been waited for.

Changbin support the younger with rose his ass little bit in order Hyunjin squeeze it properly. His hands now hug the taller's neck tightly, showed that he won't let go, he won't stop, he won't do for nothing.

"Baby, come, hop on." Told Hyunjin as he grab those curvy ass. By the time Changbin get it fastly, he jumped off to Hyunjin's body then hop on like a baby. His hands around Hyunjin's neck, when his feet linked around the waist. The taller support him too with grab Changbin's ass and hold his weight. He didn't forget to squeezed it too made the older grinding.

Now their bodies perfectly intertwined. Agressively, Hyunjin pressed the smaller to the wall with Binnie still hop on him. Their lips and tongue didn't let go, also the saliva keep changing each other. After a couple minutes sucked and licked those lips, Hyunjin stopped as he gave a distance between them. For a moment he look his Binnie who look at him too. He was freaking mess up, his face is redder than blood, his hair wasn't that neat anymore, and those lips were swolen yet garished, showed up that they were wet.

"Fuck, you're so cute and sexy, Bee. You are the definition of beautiful." Hyunjin continue with the neck this time. He licked it happily from side to side slightly sucked it eagerly, like there was no place left. Changbin gasp by the action, he whimpered once Hyunjin did that to him as he tilted his head to give the the younger more access.

"Aahh—Jinn—Ahssh!" Moans come out again from Changbin's mouth. He couldn't help it when he felt Hyunjin's teeth landed on his neck. The taller bit on some spots as his hands still played with the ass. Hyunjin didn't stop, he kissed and sucked it made the red-purple marks on the older's neck.

"Yes baby, moan for me," Hyunjin whispered to Changbin's ear before he kissed it, then lick and sucked the earlobe made the smaller jolted away. Hyunjin pleased once he heard Changbin moaned again. He moved on to another ear and did the same, but this time little bit harder till it reddened.

"Jin—nie—ahh, please!" Changbin moaned yet sounded begging made Hyunjin stop there then face him.

"Yes baby? What do you want, hmm?" Hyunjin asked trynna be cool and dominant, when literally he really want to die right away.

"I want to—i—" Changbin stuttered, he couldn't continue the sentence. He was too embarassed to tell it.

"Do you want this?" The taller handed Changbin's bulge slightly stroke it with his hand. The smaller gasp, he moaned louder than ever. His breath was difficult, his brain went error once he felt Hyunjin's hand on his covered-dick.

"Ah! Yes—i—want—it. I wa—want you—" Sweat cover up Changbin's body, he couldn't even speak because of the touch. He tried hard to. "But—"

"But?" Hyunjin trailed off. He try to guess what Changbin want to say. "Is it because we're in public? Are you afraid?"

Changbin nodded hesitately made Hyunjin smiled lovingly. The taller connected their lips again, didn't care what would they face for the next. Hyunjin said in the middle of their make out. "I locked every doors, nobody will enter this area. So you can moan as loud as you want."

Changbin hummed as he pulled Hyunjin's neck to connected their lips again. He didn't forget to pressed their body as close as he could.

"Can we rub each other only, baby?" They parted again, Changbin look at Hyunjin with questioning look. "I'd rather fuck you on my bed, not in this dirty room..."

"As you please," Changbin answer before he kissed Hyunjin's lips slightly sucked his bottom lip. His favorite part ever.

They continue pressed each other bodies with the smaller still in the another's arm. Hyunjin couldn't help to brushed his crotch to Changbin's, he rub it constantly then turn to agressively motion. Hyunjin wet already, he even knew that Changbin was too.

"Ah!" Changbin moaned following Hyunjin little bit. The older didn't stop too, he spread his legs as wide as he could, linked his feet as tight as he could while he helped the rub session with brushed his crotch to Hyunjin's hardly. Now they were needy, really needy.

Changbin realized something important. He unzipped his jeans, let it be opened, made him could see his bulge in his pants clearly. "Unzipped your jeans, Jinnie. It'll make it easier."

Hyunjin nodded. He pulled down Changbin's body from his arm, then unzipped his thick jeans. Changbin could see the big bulge on his boyfriend's body. He ain't gonna lie, Hyunjin's was bigger than his. Little did he know, he gulped as he saw that big bulge.

"See something nicest of nice?" Hyunjin teased made Changbin pouted his lips. The taller chuckled as he lead Changbin to hop on to him once again. Since Changbin light for him, Hyunjin couldn't complain. Besides, it was kinda cute to have rub session with your lover hop on you, right?

Now the body of two intertwined once again, with they rub their bulge each other more easily. Their lips connected for a milionth time, Hyunjin keep marking Changbin on his neck, jaw, and ear with red-purple stain from his lips. Changbin moaning every Hyunjin's cock against his. The worst was when the taller pressed their cocks too long, he gasped, he totally lost his breath, his blood just stop from flowing.

Their hands didn't stay still, Hyunjin's hands keep squeezed Changbin's ass, while Changbin's play with his hair little bit pull it especially when he felt all those sensations.

"I want your nipples." Hyunjin spoke up in the middle of making out. "Can you lift your shirt up for me?"

Changbin nodded, he understood since Hyunjin's hands now hold his weight. Then the smaller lift his shirt up motionly till his chest, made his pink nipples showep up. Hyunjin staring on those with hungry expression made Changbin frozen. He could feel his nipples get harder by the taller's look.

"Can i?" Hyunjin asked. Then the older nodded immediately.

Changbin's heart beating fast as he knew Hyunjin was about to suck his nipples off. Of course it wasn't the first time Hyunjin sucks them. But the thing is, they were Changbin's **sensitive spot ever**. _And Hyunjin already knew it._

Once Changbin felt Hyunjin's breath brushed his left nipple, shivers filled up his chest. His blood getting hotter and exploded. The taller tried to touch it with his nose, poke it as a tease. The shorter gasped by this little touch.

"AH!" Changbin groaned once he felt Hyunjin sucked it then slightly bit it. The taller smirk happily to hear that reaction. All of Changbin's moans like a muse for his horny soul.

Changbin couldn't help but moaning all over again. He could feel his pants get wetter and a pain on his cock. On the other hand, Hyunjin kept suck Changbin's nipple, bit it, lick it then pull it with his teeth, now it was redder than before. The more he suck and bit it, the more it redder become. He did it with the two of them. Changbin could feel wet on his nipples, which means Hyunjin's saliva were covering them up.

The taller didn't stop there. He spread the kisses to Changbin's chest too. Suck it harder caused it stained away with red marks. The smaller bit his lips to feel all the sensation. They were amazing and undescribable. He didn't know how to express the feeling, the way Hyunjin kiss, suck, and lick every part of his body with his tongue and thick lips. The way Hyunjin rub his cock to his, the way he feel that big bulge crushed to his with every thrust the younger made. Changbin totally devastated by all of this.

"Jin—jinnie—i'm so clo—close—" Changbin whispered harshly. He grinding his crotch in order to get more access. He desperately want to crushed their cocks more.

"Yes baby, me too." Hyunjin answered kinda growl. He grab the shorter's ass more tightly, set up their position more promising, then thrust and press their covered-cock harder, with their lips still connected against each other. They really hard and wet even in their own pants.

Their moans filled up this room, echoing till the corner. Hyunjin promised they won't get caught since this restroom was a desolated area in this building and also he locked it, someone won't enter it. And if someone stood outside they won't hear the mess they made, because it was soundproof.

"You okay with cum in your pants, baby?" Hyunjin panted as he keep thrust and rub their cocks.

"I'd live with it—argh!" Changbin tried to answer even though he felt like choked up. Hyunjin smiled to hear that. "Be—besides, it's ki—kinda—"

"Besides, it's kinda cute and sexy to rub each other, isn't it?" Hyunjin continue as he smirked to the shorter. Changbin reddened once he heard those words.

"Yes it is." Changbin agreed with a smile before he pulled Hyunjin's face to kiss him again.

Changbin really close, he swore he would cum on another thrust. With his arms still hold on Hyunjin's neck, feet linked on the waist, he keep rub and crush his cock to Hyunjin's as fast as he could, neither the taller.

"I'm cu---AH!"

He panting and took a deep breath once he felt a warm liquid filled up his pants. Changbin rested his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. While the younger still thrust his cock because he don't cum yet.

"Bee, yo—you okay if i keep rub—"

"Shush! Keep doing that till you cum. I like it, though." Changbin smiled before he rested his head once again. The younger happy to know it, he continue his action as he felt the older licked his neck, sucked it harder, till it getting red, purple and blue.

The way Changbin licked and sucked his neck, adam's apple, and ears made him crazier. The more crazy he felt, the more pain he get on his cock. Hyunjin lost his mind because of the smaller's touches, he desperately want to cum at this time. Until he groaned loudly to the core.

"Bee—ARGH!"

After a minute later, Hyunjin finally cum in his pants. He panting desperately try to catch a breath. His arms loosen up from hold Changbin's body. The older now pull down his feet as he stood up on them. Now they stood up and staring each other's eyes, with their foreheads met. Hyunjin took Changbin's hand slightly intertwined their hands made the smaller smiled lovingly.

"Stop calling me bee. I'm not a bee." Changbin muttering as he catch a breath, hand swipe sweats on his temple and Hyunjin's too.

"You know what? _Honey_ is so fucking mainstream. So why don't i call you _Bee_ which is producing  _honey_? You are a Bee, you are producing _honey_. And besides it suits on you. Bee for Binnie.."

"Play with words again, huh?" Do not believe Changbin with his words. The fact was, his heart just arrived to Asgard because of those words. Hyunjin just smiled then licked Changbin's nose as a revenge.

"By the way, that was so fucking amazing, Binnie Hyung." Hyunjin reach out Changbin's cheek as he caressed it with his thumb.

"Yeah, it fucking was." The shorter added as he chuckled. He pulled Hyunjin's face to peck his lips one last time.

"You can use ice to fade the marks away." The taller said as he touched the marks he made on Changbin's neck, jaw, and collarbone. Changbin nodded with a shy smile on his face, made the younger want to swallow him up.

Finally, they parted away. Changbin grab the tissue at the corner of the room to clean himself up.

"Why don't you clean my cum and i clean yours?" Hyunjin offered as he licked his lower lips, eyes intimidating.

"Don't you dare!" Changbin rushed off as he entered another toilet then locked it. Hyunjin find it cute, so he laughed out loud.

"Oh my god Bee. I've seen everything! I always see your—"

"You saw it once so far, smart arse!" Changbin shouted out made the taller frowned. Hyunjin got silent because of Changbin's statement.

For your information. Yes, they had sex one time so far, since they just dating for two weeks. But actually, little did Changbin know, there was something Hyunjin hide from him.

"Baby actually," Hyunjin trailed off as he rested his back on the toiler door, then he tried to clean himself up too. "There was a couple times, i peek into your pants in the middle of the night. And i—"

"W—WHAT THE FUCK HWANG?! YOU DID WHAT?!" Changbin stormed out now in front of him. He just finished from clean up then rushed off to him. His face totally reddened as fuck.

"Yes i did." Hyunjin mumbled as he gave an innocent look.

"Shit! I'm—YOU!"

"Don't worry, you are beautiful baby Bee. _It's_ always been beautiful. And i love—aw!" Changbin cut him off with pinched his waist.

"You're such a pervert!" Changbin shouted out as he headed to the wastafel to wash his hands.

"Yes i am. A pervert for you. And you love it too, though." The taller teased him more as he finished himself up, then throw the tissues to the rubbish bin.

Changbin groaned because of embarassed. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he saw his face reddened in front of wastafel mirror. Shit, he couldn't believe and imagine it. Hyunjin? Peeked into his pants? Then he jerk himself off or? Changbin would die right away. "Shut up! Or i will smack that handsome face of yours! And i—"

"Ooof, tough guy." The taller cut him off as he hug back Changbin on his waist. He put his face in the older's shoulder, slightly sniffing it. "Uhm, smells good..."

Changbin got silent. He staring at the mirror where he can saw the reflection between two. Hyunjin smiled as he mumbling. "I'm sorry, yeah?"

The older hummed. "At least ask me first,"

"Really?! You would allow me to?!"

"Depends." Changbin squinting then he chuckled to see Hyunjin's reaction.

"I can't help it, Bee. Your cuteness and sexiness, made me—arghh!" Hyunjin hugged Changbin tighter as he sniffing his shoulder harder too. "I love you."

Changbin got silent. He eagerly want to replay but he was too shy to say it. Rather than replay it, Changbin turn his body then kiss Hyunjin's lips passionately as he got kiss back. His arms were hugging the taller's neck sincerely.

They parted away with their breath blowing on each other faces. Changbin smiled lovingly, neither Hyunjin. Then the taller reached out the shorter's hand, intertwined them. "Let's go, we should go, Bee. The others will look for us."

Changbin nodded as he grip Hyunjin's big hand tightly, like he won't let go of his boyfriend's life. He will go for it, he will put Hyunjin's life too on his shoulder.

The taller was about open the door knob but it won't happen when he found out Changbin stop his hand from doing that made his head face the shorter. Hyunjin pulled up his eyebrows, little bit confused. "What is it Bi—"

Changbin rushed him with hug. He even tiptoed in order reach Hyunjin's shoulder and hug him properly. "I love you, Jinnie. I—i fucking love you so much—i—i'm being a jerk, sorry! I never say i love—i never say such things to you. I'm fucking stupid boyfriend ever! I—i do—don't deserve—"

"Shussh, hei, hei, Bee. My Binnie, listen up," Hyunjin little bit shocked when he found out Changbin cried, he rushly cupped his face slightly swipe tears with his thumbs. "Hei baby, don't cry. Please don't cry, shush!"

"My Binnie, look. You don't have to say it. I don't need it, because it's kinda unnecessary for me. What is necessary for me is you. The way you act for me, the way you care for me, the way you jealous for me, that's the matter. As long as you held my hand, you want to take care of me, share your life with me, you want fucked by me—aw!"

"Pervert!" Changbin pinched Hyunjin's belly made the taller stop his sentence. "Jinnie! You ruined the moment! I hate you!"

"Baby, sorry, sorry, i didn't mean to!" Hyunjin laughed as he hugged Changbin away. "And yes, as long as you held my hand, you want to take care of me, share your life with me, you love me from your deepest heart, i don't care about _'i love you'_ stuff. Really, Binnie, i don't care."

Changbin tried to calm with swipe his tears away, his head spinning around, his breath getting hard. He sobbing a lot made Hyunjin melted away. "I'm sorry i got emotional. Shit—"

"Oh, don't be sorry. You're cute and you're fine, Bee." Hyunjin hug him again as he pinched Changbin's cheek, then he rub his nose to his.

"And please don't say you don't deserve me. We are deserve each other." Hyunjin added with a serious tone made Changbin sure, he won't go wrong this time. Even he falling down deeper and deeper to the younger.

"Thank you, Hwang Hyunjin." Changbin said with look straight into Hyunjin's eyes sincerely.

"I'm thanking you too, Seo Changbin." Hyunjin answered as he kissed Changbin forehead. The two closed their eyes, enjoy the sensation between them. Feel each other company.

And a moment later, the two just settled everything down. Hyunjin lead Changbin to the front door with their hands still connected and slightly open the door.

"GEEZ FELIX—YOU—What the fuck—"

"Is there a bed in there, Hyungs? Because ate too much, caused me sleepy now..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

***  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Istg, this is my first time to wrote smut. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR MANCHESTER UNITED'S LAST TROPHY'S SAKE. I TOLD YOU I WILL SPAM CHANGJIN. Okay bye gotta go, gotta study:"3
> 
> Note it : english isn't my language, i thought my self it. And dont forget to READ MY ANOTHER CHANGJIN:|
> 
> See ya on the next story. AND pls ACCEPT MY BILLION SORRY FOR Y'ALL BECAUSE ALL OF THIS SHITS. Hv goodie days then:)
> 
> -Terry a.k.a the biggest Changjin hoe-
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE Leave KUDOS and COMMENTS, peeps!♡ :((


End file.
